(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to winding reels, and more particularly to a reel of novel and advantageous construction for the winding thereupon of web like material, such as cloth or textile fabric. More particularly the invention relates to a reel shaped generally in the configuaration of a thin parallelepiped, and formed from a single sheet of relatively stiff material, such as corrugated cardboard. The cardboard is then formed into a convenient article of use in order that fabric can be conveniently handled, stored or transportated as required.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has long been the practice to utilize winding reels in the handling of fabrics and textile materials so that a length of fabric may be wrapped around the winding reel to permit fabric to be easily handled during transport or storage. There has been a number of different configurations of winding reels made from corrugated cardboard material, and these have served the purpose of providing a center for the material, or fabric, but in practice it has been found that these have not proven entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service. Mainly such unsatisfactory service stems from the reason that difficulty has been experienced in preventing the cloth, which has been wound upon the winding reel, from sliding off and unrolling from the board during shipping and handling. A further general deficiency of the previously known winding reels has been the fact that they tend to loose lateral rigidity and collapse due to applied fabric tension upon the reel making the fabric shift upon the reel causing wrinkles, tears, and otherwise providing unsatisfactory support means for the fabric.